


cyrostasis

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [54]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: He awoke, as if from a dream.





	cyrostasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).



There was a little pain that stirred him up. From the back of his neck down to his arms and legs. He found himself curling his fingers and toes and breathing deep in stale air.

His body was sluggish, but his brain… it was more awake than ever. It was so clear. Like every thought he had ever had before was miniscule in comparison.

"Ken-chan?"

He turned his head. He wanted to sneer. It was a worm. But he didn't because he knew that worm, that caterpillar. It was his. His friend, his comrade so to speak.

"Wormmon," he breathed. "I… I'm getting better."

"Does it hurt, Ken-chan?"

Does that matter, he wanted to ask, badly wanted to. He resisted the impulse, however, because Wormmon cared about him. Humans didn't but WOrmmon did. One human had but now he was gone. SO all he had was Wormmon and Wormmon may be a worm but he was willing to do anything for him. So Ken would be good to him, the only creature who mattered besides himself.

"It does," he finally said. "My body is tired, Wormmon, but I'll get better. I'll get stronger and better and we'll go on another adventure."

Wormmon shifted with uncertainty. "Only once you're better, Ken-chan," he said.

Ken nodded. He could acquiesce to that. After all, it was true, they could not do much together if he was sick and tired. He turned his head slowly to look to the right. There was an open book settled on the table beside him. "Were you reading?"

Wormmon bobbed slowly. "A little! Your human writing is different from digimon writing, so I wanted to see if I could do it… it's very hard! But I wanted to surprise you."

This was not a worm in truth, in the end. Ken's chest warmed with joy and passion and gratitude. Someone wanted his acknowledgement, his pride, his joy. Someone wanted to hear him talk. Wormmon was better than anyone else he ever had. He was a worthy being to exist. "I'm really surprised!" he said and then coughed. The concern leaped into those eyes all at once. "You're amazing wormmon."

The caterpillar blushed through his concern. "Thank you, Ken-chan."

"When I can move again, I'll help you," Ken continued, the idea taking shape before his eyes. "Then we'll find a way, maybe you can write or type! And we can work together."

"Ken?" he heard through the door. "Are you awake in there?"

Wormmon dove away at once and Ken lowered his head. "Yeah!" He called to the voice. "Just… talking to myself!"

His mother opened the door, followed by his brother. "You should rest," she said, feeling his forehead. She did not notice Wormmon under the bed. He was grateful for that, if nothing else. He wanted her to pull away. She was a gross liar who needed to pull away right now. "You're still sick."

Osamu was watching. Ken hoped he was jealous.

"I will," Ken said, because he would, and it was better to keep them liking him. He had wanted that after all. And he was tired, so this was okay. "Did I bother you?"

"Of course not, Ken-chan," his mother said. And she wasn't lying this time, he could tell. Maybe she wasn't lying ever. IT was hard to say. But he closed his eyes anyway to see if he could send them away.

By the time he opened his eyes again, they were too gone and wormmon was safely curled in a ball on his stomach.

Ken smiled. It was not a happy one. Soon he would awaken, and he would grant his wish. Soon.

It would just take time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thingie!
> 
> Challenges: Prize fic for remi! Mega Prompts Quote Prompt 205!


End file.
